yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Reiji Akaba (manga)
| romaji_name = Akaba Reiji | en_name = Reiji Akaba | nicknames = | gender = Male | age = | occupation = President of Leo Corporation | manga_deck = D/D | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = Leo Corporation | relatives = Leo Akaba (father; deceased) }} Reiji Akaba is a main character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is the head of the Leo Corporation and aims to capture the Entertainment Duelist "Phantom". Design Appearance Reiji is a thin young man with pale skin and grey hair, the front layer being a lighter grey than the back. His hair is arranged in a simple style, flicking upwards at the ends. Reiji's eyes are purple, and he wears red-framed spectacles. His ears are both pierced with black stud earrings. Despite his status as the CEO of the Leo Corporation, Reiji dresses rather casually, wearing a dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes (apparently without any socks beneath them), along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders with the ends trailing to the small of his back. Personality In general, showing a bit more emotion compared to his anime counterpart, Reiji has a grim and serious demeanor though he expresses some genuine concern for his subordinates. He is shown to be highly analytical and a skilled strategist, displaying himself as a no-nonsense duelist. Despite targeting Yuya Sakaki, Reiji does not show any open dislike for him though he expressed utter hatred towards Yusho Sakaki for destroying their world. This hatred was potent enough that Reiji refuses to do anything connected to Yusho like Action Duels, even refusing to listen to Yuya's side of the story. It is also why Reiji seldom smiles, and refuses any sort of entertainment. Instead, he prefers undertaking research, even if it means dooming the world, to satisfy his scientific curiosity and become the "first-rate" scientist. Yuya notes since Reiji had only his father to support him, his loss made Reiji unable to overcome that tragedy. Etymology His character's last name, Akaba, means "Red Horse". Reiji's surname is similar to that of Seto Kaiba (Kaiba Seto) from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, whose name also contains the character 馬 (Uma, Horse), serving as another similarity between the two characters. His given name of Reiji means "Zero Child". Abilities Despite his disdain for Action Duels, Reiji cleverly uses his scarf to swing and move around to collect Action Cards. Biography Background Originating from twenty years into the future, attending an university at a young age, Reiji was the prodigy son of Solid Vision researcher Leo Akaba. Due to his father's busy schedule, Reiji would lower grades from his university classes in an attempt for attention. Though Leo easily saw through his son's intentions, teasing him about it, Reiji was able to spend time with his father when he took him to dinner. There, Leo explains to Reiji that he and his partner Yusho Sakaki are working on a project to combine Solid Vision with Duel Monsters. Leo then asks Reiji to finish that project for him if anything would happen to him. A few years later, tricked by Leo to go to his lab and help finish his research, Reiji learned from his father via monitor that their world was about to be destroyed by the time manipulative effects of Genesis Omega Dragon. As Leo revealed the G.O.D. card was stolen by Yusho and assumed to have used it to sent his son Yuya back in time, he dies telling Reiji to stop Yuya from finding the G.O.D card before the transmission ended. Traveling back in time to Maiami City three years before Yuya was to arrive, Reiji fulfilled his promise to Leo by establishing the Leo Corporation and introducing Solid Vision for public use. Three months before Yuya arrived, Reiji began to gather Duelists strong enough to take Yuya down with Nico Smiley directing him to Shun Kurosaki. Present Reiji was first seen in the control room of Leo Corporation, when the sensors detected the summoning of "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". This alerted Reiji to Yuya finally making his presence known while dispatching his special squad to seize him for hacking into the LDS Solid Vision System. When Yuto attempted a misdirect when and Yuya are cornered by Shingo Sawatari, Reiji suspected the mystery duelist to be a possible accomplice of Yuya's before learning the two are one and the same. After Yuya defeated Shingo and escaped his men, Reiji debriefed the agents, and told them that he intended to analyze Yuya's ability to Pendulum Summon. When alerted to Shun Kurosaki acting on his own violation to duel Yuya, Reiji allowed it while showing an intimate knowledge of Pendulum Summoning. That intensified Sora Shiunin's inquiry over Reiji's obsession towards catching Yuya as a result. When Sora made an attempt to sneak into room where the company's super computer was stored, Reiji allowed the boy to break in before making himself known. He then proceeded to have Sora asked his questions, explaining to the boy that the super computer analyzed and predicted Yuya as a "Destiny Factor", a person whose existence would threaten the world. But when Sora then began question Reiji himself, noting the inaccuracies of his sudden appearance and establishing Leo Corp within a small amount of time, Reiji ended the questionnaire. Reiji advised Sora to get his remaining answers from Yuya, intending the boy to give more data by giving him prototype Pendulum Monster cards along with intel that Yuya was seeking Genesis Omega Dragon. When Sora's duel with Yuya commenced the next day, Reiji instructed Shun and Shingo to remain and observe. During the duel, making no attempt to confirm nor deny it, Reiji got confronted by Shun when Sora claimed that the former was holding his sister Miu Shiunin hostage. But once it was revealed that Sora made the story up, having allowed his subordinate to speak his mind, Reiji shot down Shun's apology attempt while making a comment to remember the latter's distaste for kidnapping. After the duel ended, sending Shingo and Shun off to inspect the damage, Reiji left for an excavation site run by his company: entering a secret room where he acquired a card to personally deal with Yuya. A hologram of his father appeared, who explained that card was specifically made for Reiji, and reminded him to use its strength wisely. Reiji then reached Yuya's hideout, falling through the trapdoor Yuya triggered to they would duel in the underground cavern where Yuya first came to in this time. Despite Yuya's attempts to talk Reiji out of it, Reiji proceeded to express his hatred towards Yusho for causing his father's death while insisting for a normal Duel rather than an Action Duel. Reiji proceeds to overwhelm Yuya to the point he called Yuto and Yuri for help, refusing to accept his opponent's side of the story. But their Duel ended in a draw when Reiji reveals that are being spied on. Ren then appeared, revealing the G.O.D. card was in Eve's possession and confirmed that Reiji also possessed the Adam Factor which they were need to awaken the card's full power. But the damage caused by the duel caused a cave-in, forcing all parties to escape. Once safe, Yuya attempted to convince Reiji that they need to join forces against the new threat Eve poses. But Reiji refused and leaves, Yuya feeling that Reiji may reconsider once he accepted the truth of what he said to him. Reiji dropped off the grid after that with Leo Corp shutting down as consequence. In reality, Reiji took refuge in the orbital space station, from where he watched Yuya and Yugo's Turbo Duel against Ren, but his location was discovered by Isaac and Sora. In addition, he had various tests of Solid Vision conducted. Patching a communications link to Yuya following his win over Ren, Reiji was confronted by Isaac who expressed an interest as a fellow scientist while revealing himself as one of Eve's servants. While Isaac explained how the Adam Factor can be extracted, he provoked Reiji by revealing the true events of how the G.O.D. card came into his father's possession. A Duel was started, and both sides set cards in their Spell & Trap Zones, with Isaac proclaiming he felt they were like gunmen waiting to fire. Before Reiji resumed his turn, Isaac mentioned that Eve and Adam were his students, who dabbled in an experiment, which caused Adam to disappear. Reiji thought their intention was to awaken G.O.D., but Isaac corrected him to find Adam. Reiji continued his turn, using "D/D Cold Golem" and "D/D Greedy Golem" to summon "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". He tried to inflict 2800 LP damage to Isaac, who used his "Mirror Imagine" 1 2 3 combo to redirect that attack and take no damage. On Isaac's turm, Isaac summoned "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" and "Mirror Imagine Ray 5", warning Reiji that his deck was really complex, as he went to make his next move. Isaac had his "Ray 5" monsters tributed to boost the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7", then summoned "Magnifier 4" to further increase that ATK. Isaac attempted to win by having "Catadioptricker 7" raise its ATK by the ATK of Reiji's monster, so Reiji would take 4000 LP damage. To prevent that damage, Reiji played "Zero Potential", and successfully drew a "D/D/D" card that prevented his loss. Isaac noticed Adam, who was helping Reiji from the shadows. Reiji made his counterattack by Pendulum Summoning "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell", and berated Isaac for thinking his defenses were impenetrable. Using the card his father gave him, Reiji made a Transcendent Pendulum Summon of "D/D/D/D Super-Dimensional Sovereign Emperor Zero Paradox". Playing "Zero Protection" against Isaac's "Devil Mirage", Reiji had his monsters attack. Isaac played his defensive "Mirror Imagine" combo once more, foiling Reiji's attacks. Despite his failed attack, Reiji attempted to mill Isaac's deck with "D/D Extra Surveyor", by sending his entire deck made of 15 cards to the Graveyard. Much to Reiji's shock, Isaac had used "Exchange of the Mirror World", negating Reiji's effect and returning the cards from his Extra Deck to his Main Deck, thus qualifying him for his defensive combo once more. Isaac gloated, stating Reiji's chances to win were zero. Isaac noticed Adam's presence, and noted he could've saved him during the experiment. Isaac used three of his "Prism Coat 8" to make "Catadioptricker 7" immune to card effects, and had its ATK increased to 4500. Swearing he'd save his allies, Isaac proclaimed end for Reiji, as his monster attacked. Reiji disagreed, showing spy drones he had installed in the place to allow him to learn the location of the headquarters of Isaac's team. Isaac contacted Sora, who destroyed the space station; the two guys were flying in open space, with space helmets on to breathe temporarily. To finish the Duel, Reiji used "Zero Gravitation" to change the attack target to "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". Isaac tried to avoid that with "Mirror World Break" and continue the attack towards the "D/D/D/D" emperor. This time, Reiji used the latter's effect, using cards of both of their decks; he used Isaac's "Mirror Imagine" combo to deflect attacks. Isaac was shocked that Reiji stole his "research"; the ATK of "Catadioptricker 7" fell down enough to get targeted by Reiji's "D/D/D/D" emperor. As a final effect, the latter's ATK doubled, thus ensuring Isaac's defeat. Isaac was blown away by the attack, but Reiji took his scarf to pull Isaac to him. Isaac swore to protect Eve, and drifted into space, with Sora opening a portal to warp him back to the headquarters. Reiji returned to Earth, and was immediately approached by Shingo and Shun, who demanded answers. Reiji cut the talk off, stating they had no time and had to board the airplane. Yuya and Yuzu joined them, as Reiji declared he found the enemy's base on Antarctica. While they were flying, Yuzu reminded Shun and Shingo of the enemy, Ren, who appeared in the cave during Yuya and Reiji's Duel. Reiji let Yuya explain who the enemy was, and much to others shock, stated they were from the future. Reiji only confirmed Yuya's answer, declaring Sora was one of them, sent to spy on him. Going to the private quarters, Reiji didn't care whether they believed that fact. Still, he wished to go to the enemy's base, and with luck, the enemy would take the bait by revealing their location. Yuya noted it was like Reiji discovering his hideout, for Reiji didn't want to prolong the fight. Yuya wished to speak about the Adam Factor, which he and Reiji had. Yuya, making a magic trick with a card, believed that the enemy was trying to change history, considering Ren relived his life again. Yuya, showing "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker", claimed their era was one of the victims of their attacks. He simply stated he wished to destroy the G.O.D. card before more damage was done, thus preventing anyone from messing up space-time. Reiji remained silent, but let Yuya know they still were not friends. Eventually, the group landed their airplane on a pad on the South Pole. This way, the group knew that was the enemy's hideout, which was made using advanced technology. The group went inside, surprised how modern the place looked. Yuya and Yuzu went in one direction, separating themselves from Reiji, Shingo and Shun. Since they were too disoriented in the place, Reiji, Shun and Shingo tried to locate Yuya and Yuzu. Reiji showed a transmitter, for he had chips installed onto their coats. While Shingo and Shun went to find them, Reiji saw a figure of a man - Adam. Adam admitted he was the one that gave the "Adam Factor" to Reiji, and his mind was wandering between time to escape from G.O.D. Adam felt guilty, since Eve and Isaac have been searching for him relentlessly, and with Reiji and Yuya's involvement, felt he should apologize to them. Reiji questioned Adam as why he didn't regroup with others. Adam explained he could not, for G.O.D. could sense his presence, hence why the Adam Factor he gave to the boys was like a key to unlock G.O.D.'s power. He told he gave that key to Reiji and Yuya because they were into Dueling, and G.O.D.'s power as a Duel Monsters card was shifting, and Adam was not skilled Duelist to take it on. Since the boys went through time, Adam sensed they were special, considering Yusho Sakaki turned time backwards to fight G.O.D. It is why he shared this power to Reiji and Yuya to battle it, else his efforts would've been in vain, due to G.O.D. manipulating time itself. Reiji became impatient, wishing to know what G.O.D. actually was. Adam was uncertain, and warned Reiji of the gate. He did not know who made the gate, but knew he could not forget about G.O.D.'s threat. It was why he went to Reiji to warn to battle G.O.D. before it awoke to its full power. Reiji, however, believed Adam came to ask him to return the power Adam gave to him. Adam denied, and instead came to give Reiji his part of the Adam Factor. Reiji was surprised, as Adam described that Yuya would win in his fight against G.O.D., and will throw that power away. Adam reminded it was the wise thing to do, and nothing compelled him to do otherwise. The two guys briefly stared at each other, as Adam smiled, believing Reiji was thinking of the same thing: to take the G.O.D. card, study its power and even become a god himself. Just as Yuya went to destroy the G.O.D. card, Reiji approached him, noting that he reunited with Yuzu. Reiji claimed he could not allow Yuya to destroy that card, for he wanted to use it to rule space and time. Yuya stared in disbelief, for he and their fathers spent effort to prevent the destruction of the world from that card. Reiji stated he knew that, and it could be used for good or ill purposes. Yuya defended his stand, for no human should have such power. Reiji stated he wanted such power, but Yuya tried to confront his point, for he could simply rule the world as he saw fit. Reiji replied that he had such capability, for Adam gave a part of his factor to him. Reiji stated he wanted the power to analyze it; as a scientist, he wanted to learn rather than destroy such a card. Yuzu became annoyed at Reiji, who pointed out they have to settle their differences. Despite Reiji's hatred towards entertainment, he and Yuya used their parts of Adam Factor to set a scene for an Action Duel: a giant tree. Yuya went to grab an Action Card by riding his companion, Poppo. However, he was beaten by Reiji, who used his scarf to gracefully swing to that card. Reiji set his Pendulum Scale with "D/D Evil" and "D/D Arch" to summon "D/D Dog". Yuya attempted to use his wand, by extending it into a stick, to grab an Action Card, but Reiji folded his scarf as a boomerang to destroy that stick. Yuya barely hung on a branch, as Reiji obtained that Action Card. As Reiji put his scarf on, Yuya, using "Speedroid CarTurbo" and "Block-n-Roll", Synchro Summoned "Clear Wing Fast Dragon". Reiji had his "D/D Dog" immobilize Yuya's Synchro Dragon, making it unable to attack or use its effects. Yuya tried to continue by summoning "Starving Venemy Dragon", though Reiji used "Doppler Demon Dowsing" to simply summon another "D/D Dog" and negate that dragon's attacks and effects. Reiji summoned his third "D/D Dog" to stop Yuya's "Dark Anthelion Dragon"; Yuya summoned his Fusion and Synchro Dragons back through Pendulum Summon. Again, Reiji countered them with the effect of "D/D Evil" in his Pendulum Zone, which shocked Yuya how Reiji continuously foiled his tactics. Yuya thought this could've been the case, and tributed his Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dragon monsters to summon "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Yuya boasted his dragon could not be stopped, but Reiji played "Go-D/D World" to stop Yuya from attacking this turn. Yuya became frustrated, while Reiji unfolded his scarf into a muffler, so he could fly and take the next Action Card. For his next move, Reiji used "Go-D/D Ark" to Pendulum Summon his G.O.D.-amplified monster, "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji". Yuya noted that must've been Reiji's G.O.D. monster. Reiji tributed three of his "Go-D/D Dog" monsters, causing all of Yuya's cards he had in his hand, field and GY to become nonexistent, and allowed "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji" to attack Yuya directly. Since the latter's effect would cause an automatic victory for Reiji, Yuya tributed "EnterMate ClassiKuriboh" to narrowly stop that attack. Reiji ended his turn, but boasted that Yuya had no chance of winning. Yuya winced, but Reiji exclaimed he could not simply seal away the power of G.O.D. without studying it first. Yuya tried to prove that too much power would lead to doom, but Reiji replied that was just the mindset of the weak, just like Yusho Sakaki was when he fled into Dueltainment, instead of research. Reiji told that this was the power he inherited from his father, and told Yuya he could attempt to defeat him. Yuya was fired up, noting that Reiji tried to crush him in spirit, through Dueltainment. As a new Action Card appeared, Reiji turned his scarf into wings to reach it. This time, Yuya fired himself out of a cannon and grabbed the Action Card by a mouth, but crashed into a tree, and Reiji called him an idiot for that. After thinking about his father and his brothers, Yuya recovered, and summoned "EnterMate Turntrooper". "God-Eyes Phantom Dragon" attacked Reiji's "Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero God Reiji", whose effect made the dragon's ATK zero. However, "EnterMate Turntrooper" gained a counter, and negated the dragon's attack, causing the latter to move the turn to Yuya's next Battle Phase. The dragon attacked Reiji's monster once more, but Reiji exclaimed it made no sense, since his G.O.D. monster would cancel his attack. Yuya smirked, for his intention was not to defeat it; "EnterMate Turntrooper" had two counters and banished all monsters on the field. Reiji, for the first time, smiled, for Yuya got his attention. Yuya changed his tactics, as he played "Pendulum Match", so his Pendulum Monsters would clash with Reiji's. Reiji wasn't impressed much, but decided to play "Yuya's games". As Yuya summoned "Clearwing Fast Dragon", Reiji played "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". Though Yuya succeeded in weakening the latter, its effect protected Reiji's LP. Reiji took his turn, and declared fate was on his side when an Action Card appeared just behind him. Yuya played "Pendulum Match" to summon "Starving Venemy Dragon", but suffered heavy casualties of Reiji's "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace", whose ATK became double that of his dragon. As Reiji had a lot of Action Cards, Yuya dived below, but succeeded in tricking Reiji in order to get that Action Card. Reiji, for a moment, smiled, which excited Yuya that his Dueltainer tactics were working. Yuya played "Pendulum Match" to bring out "Dark Anthelion Dragon", and Reiji suspected another incoming trick. Non-canon .]] Reiji faced Yuya Sakaki in an Action Duel in the special manga chapter. He used relentless tactics to quickly Summon high-Level monsters and was skilled with the use of Action Cards. In this chapter, Reiji is portrayed as a rather serious and a reserved Duelist, and he claims that he never loses Duels. Relationships Leo Akaba Reiji's relationship with his father is a complex one, often seeking his attention. When Reiji succeeds, he agrees to aid his father in anyway in his research and complete it should something happen him. However, unaware of the full truth, Reiji was horrified when Leo sacrificed himself to ensure his son survived the World Illusion. He takes the promises to his father seriously, establishing Leo Corp while doing everything in his power to prevent Yuya from finding the G.O.D. card. Reiji's impression of his father was great to the point that he refuses to accept the truth that Yuya and Isaac each revealed about Leo. Yuya Sakaki The relationship between Yuya and Reiji is one built on the latter's grudge against the former's father and his need to study the former. From Reiji's perspective, calling him the Destiny Factor, Yuya is finishing what Yusho began in their time and seeks to stop him. When Reiji personally duels Yuya, he refuses to listen to the youth's attempts to tell him what actually occurred with his fathers and the G.O.D. card. Their duel ended in a stalemate when Yuya's hideout began to cave-in, both learning they possess the Adam Factor as it briefly warped their surroundings during the duel. Although Yuya tends to disagree with Reiji's methods, he knows that he is a good person at heart and would accept the truth eventually. Shingo Sawatari and Shun Kurosaki Two duelists Reiji selected to aid him in hunting down Yuya, personally recruiting Shun. Sora Shiunin A duelist that Reiji selected to aid him in hunting down Yuya, Sora was the only LC duelist who questioned Reiji's reasons for them to hunt Yuya down. Reiji used that curiosity to send him after Yuya, even giving him enough knowledge to establish a means to snare Yuya in. It would later turn out that Sora was a sleeper agent for Eve sent to unconsciously spy on Reiji. Yusho Sakaki Reiji expressed sheer hated towards Yusho, blaming him for his father's death and the ruination of their time. The hatred was intense enough that Reiji refuses to utilize Action Dueling or listen to Yuya telling him was actually happened involving the World Illusion. Deck Canon Reiji runs a "D/D" Deck focused on Pendulum Summoning. Reiji's main strategy consists of reducing the DEF of his opponent's monsters to zero and inflicting piercing battle damage with monsters such as "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" and "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace". With the aid of cards like "Block Attack" and "00 Rush", those monsters' effects allow Reiji to quickly inflict heavy damage to his opponent, while repeatedly reviving his monsters by Pendulum Summoning them back if they get destroyed. Most of Reiji's manga cards have a "zero" theme. This is a reference to Reiji's name, which is written with the character for "zero" (零 Rei). Non-canon In the special manga chapter, Reiji runs a Fiend Deck, featuring the "DD" and "Archfiend" archetypes. He uses Pendulum Summon and cards like "Rules of Antiquity" to easily bring high-Level monsters on the field. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters